Dear Draco, Your Writer
by Elymi
Summary: A bit of fluff. Harry writes Draco some letters. Just from boredom.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I got the Letters idea from another author. I am fairly sure people are waiting for me to post on Rosabell's story, but I am having a writers block there so I am going to write this one. I think It is good but feel free to correct me if I am wrong._

_**xox**_

_Draco,_

_I like you._

_You are an arrogant bigoted git, but I like you. Do not try to figure out who sent this because it will all be in vain. Feel free to reply, feret. _

_No one._

_**xox**_

_Whoever you may be,_

_I admit you have me intrigued. All of the defensive spells on the parchment? You must really not wish for me to figure out who you are._

_What House are you in._

_Draco._

_**xox**_

_Draco,_

_As if I would make it that easy. And I do wish you to know who I am, just not from a simple spell. _

_I'll make you a deal. You ask questions not relating to Houses, or names and I'll answer them. By the way, this won't be easy._

_Writer_

_**xox**_

_Writer,_

_Deal. The cunning in that plan makes me think you are in Slytherin or at the very least Ravenclaw. But, as I can not ask you about Houses, it will not help. _

_First question is rather easy. What is your favorite color?_

_Draco._

_**xox**_

_Draco,_

_My favorite color is emerald green. What is yours? By the way, you are adorable when your scrunch your face up in concentration. No, don't scowl. I have seen you too often with that expression on your face. _

_Writer._

_**xox**_

_Writer,_

_Emerald Green? You do realize that will make me associate you even more with the Slytherin House. Not to mention the fact you know me well enough to know my reaction to your letters. Do I know you as well as you know me? And what year are you in?_

_Draco._

_**xox**_

_Draco,_

_My favorite color has nothing to do with the Houses. Ha! I have narrowed down you search. And you know me, but I highly doubt you watch me as I watch you. By the way, are you with Pansy? Oh and I am in a year above fourth. That is the only clue involving years. _

_  
Writer._

_P.S. You didn't tell me your favorite color._

_**xox**_

_Writer,_

_We have something in common when it comes to colors, my writer. I enjoy the the same color as you. And thank you for narrowing down the search. No, I am not with Pansy. She is, in fact, helping me search. I hope you don't mind that, but four-eyes are better than two. _

_What side did you fight for in the war?_

_Draco._

_**xox**_

_Draco,_

_Is the reason behind your color because of your house or something else? And no I do not mind Pansy helping. And that was a rather muggle expression of yours. Oh no, not that scowl again. _

_I fought for the Light-Side._

_Your Writer._

_**xox**_

_Writer,_

_I must admit I like the addition to your signature. And most of the reason has to do with House color but there is another reason, and I beg you not to ask me. I... too fought for the light side, I was a spy as was my father. My mark is still their although it has faded... Does my mark bother you?_

_Draco._

_**xox**_

_Draco._

_No your mark does not bother me. Another clue to who I am is that I knew of your place in the war. And I respect you for it. Not many people have enough courage to spy under the Dark Lord..._

_But, anyways... I know you begged not to ask but I must state something. The first time I actually thought of emerald green was when I saw Harry Potter's eyes. Now don't roll your eyes. I am not one of his groupies. I just like his eyes. Some people say it is the only redeeming quality of his, apperance wise._

_Your Writer._

_**xox**_

_Writer,_

_You grow more intriguing by the moment. I so wish to know who you are. You knowing I was a spy means you were in the Order, correct?_

_Draco._

_P.S. I think I have almost figured out who you are._

_**xox**_

_Draco._

_Tell me some of your guesses._

_And yes, I was in the Order._

_Writer._

_**xox**_

_My Writer,_

_That was a rather abrupt letter...  
I have guessed, and I must ask, are you one of the Golden Trio?_

_This question must be answered, for it has nothing to do with names..._

_Love... Such an odd word to use._

_Draco._

_**xox**_

_Draco, Draco, Draco..._

_I knew you were bright. Yes... I am part of the Golden Trio. I knew you were sorted into Slytherin for a reason... Love... Is that true?_

_Yours, as always,_

_The Only Single Member of the Golden Trio._

_**xox**_

_Harry._

_I must admit, when I first discovered it was you I was suprised... Not just because you could possibly like me. My arrogance actually made me more suprised that you could think so much like a Slytherin. And yes... Love... I do..._

_Your Draco._

_**xox**_

_Draco._

_The Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin... but you were a poncy git in First Year... Plus Ron was my first friend and I wanted to be with him. I love you... you arrogant bastard._

_Love.... Love... Love..._

_Harry._

_**xox**_

_**-Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I've decided to do an extremely short sequel to Dear Draco, Your Writer, involving only two letters from Harry and two replies from Draco._

**xox**

_Dear Draco,_

As corny as it seems, I feel this is the best way to ask you a certain question, seeing as how this _is how we got together._

_Draco. I fell in love with you long ago, and I know you love me too. I love all your expressions and your idiosyncrasies and your faults. You are beautiful and amazing and I have just one thing to ask you._

_Will you marry me?_

_Love, Harry_

**xox**

_Dear Romantic Fool,_

_Of course I'll marry you, you sappy idiot._

_Love, Your Fiance._

**xox**

_Dear Draco,_

_Hello, husband. Your trip is taking far to long, and I would prefer to tell you this in person, but perhaps this letter will have you make a speedy return._

_We were approved for adoption._

_Love, Your husband._

**xox**

_Dear Harry,_

_I'll be home tomorrow._

_Love, Draco._

_P.S. Have you told my mother?_


End file.
